1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to telecommunications and more specifically to using an Integrated Services for Digital Network (ISDN) message header to support time zone identification prior to and during voice telecommunication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innovations in telecommunications technologies have made a wide range of enhanced telecommunications services available to users. For example, a user may dial a telephone number at the press of a key using speed-dialing, retrieve a telephone number for a missed call, send or retrieve voice messages, and view a name and telephone number of a caller on a display of a mobile or landline telephone using caller identification (ID). A telecommunications provider often provides these services through a network, such as an intelligent services network (ISN), which is privately owned, but works in conjunction with a public switched telephone network (PSTN).